


This Be The Verse

by Cyanide_and_sparkles



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, He needs SO MUCH THERAPY, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, aftermath of abuse, poor tommy man like damn can this kid catch a break, post 1/6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_and_sparkles/pseuds/Cyanide_and_sparkles
Summary: There, a lone speck over the rubble, Tommy’s too-pale skin a stark contrast to the dark obsidian he was perched on, Techno couldn’t help but think Tommy was absolutely nothing like Theseus, the Greek hero Techno had once compared him to.No, one of the voices cried, there he looked more like Icarus, flying higher and higher, daring to believe he wouldn’t get burned.Or maybe, another chimed in, with his gaunt cheeks and thin limbs and tired eyes, Tommy looked more like Atlas, once more forced to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders so that others may breathe.Or maybe, just maybe, Tommy looked like exactly what he was -- no Greek hero, not a hero at all in fact. Nothing more than a tired, beaten down, traumatized kid
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 397





	This Be The Verse

**Author's Note:**

> I was hit with the idea for this at 3 am and hastily wrote it at 3 am. Sorry if it kinda sucks LMAO.

When Technoblade saw him he was sitting on the grid. High above the cavernous crater of what once was his home, he simply sat, legs dangling over the edge, staring down into the vast nothingness beneath him. Betrayal burned hot under Techno’s skin, crackling embers fueling his anger and fury, but at the sight before him, the embers began to cool. There, a lone speck over the rubble, Tommy’s too-pale skin a stark contrast to the dark obsidian he was perched on, Techno couldn’t help but think Tommy was absolutely nothing like Theseus, the Greek hero Techno had once compared him to. 

_ No, _ one of the voices cried,  _ there he looked more like Icarus, flying higher and higher, daring to believe he wouldn’t get burned. _

_ Or maybe, _ another chimed in, _ with his gaunt cheeks and thin limbs and tired eyes, Tommy looked more like Atlas, once more forced to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders so that others may breathe _ .

Or maybe, just maybe, Tommy looked like exactly what he was -- no Greek hero, not a hero at all in fact. Nothing more than a tired, beaten down, traumatized kid. A child. A shadow of his former self.

Techno, for the first time in what felt like ages, moved hesitantly. Slowly he walked toward the staircase up to the obsidian grid, taking care to try to not alert Tommy to Techno’s steady movement towards him. Techno came up behind him, trying his best not to startle the boy. The wind tousled too-long dirty blonde hair and rustled too-loose clothes. Tommy didn’t even have to turn, and when he broke the silence, it was a quiet, dull sound -- a stark contrast to his usual vibrant and boisterous personality.

“Hello, Techno.”

“Whatcha doin up here Tommy?”

“Contemplating.”

Techno furrowed his brows further, attempting to make sense of Tommy’s words, confusion written across his usually impassive features, before sitting down beside him. Tommy stared down, his rugged and chipped fingernails picking at the hard obsidian beneath him, small parts of it coming off and falling ever downward into the caverns below. Techno watched stormy blue eyes follow each chip all the way down to the bottom, and as the voices began to chatter, he felt his heart stutter a moment at the subtle movement. No… Tommy wouldn’t… 

“You were right, you know,” Tommy said, casually, as though he were talking about the weather, “about me. I was so desperate to be the hero, so desperate to save everyone. Nothing good ever happens to heros.” Tommy then finally, finally looked at him. Techno looked back, face carefully neutral, observing the broken toy child soldier before him.

“Tommy-”

“Would you kill me, if I asked?” 

Techno nearly flinched in shock. “What?”

“If I asked you to, would you kill me?” Tommy reiterated, staring at him intensely, grey-blue eyes seemingly searching Techno’s very soul for the answer.

“Why the hell would you want that?” 

Tommy smiled bitterly, “I think a better question would be why wouldn’t I,” he turned to gaze up at the sky, his eyes hollow and empty, leaving Techno feeling as though he should be shivering from the cold.

“I’m so, so tired, Techno. I’m ready to be done being forced to be the hero. I’m ready to stop trying to live up to everyone’s expectations. I’m ready to end this whole game of cat and mouse with Dream. I’m done. I’ve given all I have left to give.” 

Tommy paused, breathing in slowly, taking in the crisp winter air, as the sun shines down. “If I die then Dream won’t hurt anyone I love anymore. That being said, if Dream kills me, then he wins. If  _ I  _ kill  _ myself _ , he wins. If  _ you  _ kill me, Techno,  _ I  _ win.”

“But why ask me? Why now?” Techno stared at Tommy with mounting horror, his body tense, ready incase he needed to lunge out and grab Tommy from falling off the ledge. From  _ jumping _ off the ledge.

Tommy snorted humorlessly, “So at the very least I can pretend that my last moments will be spent with someone who cares. It’s fitting, don’t you think? Dad killed one brother, and now to have the other brother kill me? Parallel ends for the two founders of a country in rubble. A fitting end in this family.” Tommy turned to him suddenly, with a passion and vigor that he lacked a moment ago. 

“Kill me, Techno. Fucking do it. Aren’t the voices chanting? Don’t you want to? I betrayed you, not once, but twice! I’ve always been the weakest link in this family, the runt, the brat, so selfish and stupid so won’t you just hurry up and fucking kill me already! Please, just… please…” 

Techno breathed in shakily, the voices crying out in a harmonized cacophony to  _ save him, help him, do something, _ powerless to do anything but watch as Tommy crumbled before his eyes, crying and pleading. Pleading Techno to  _ kill him _ . 

He stood up, eyes fixed on the hollow shell of his baby brother, and not for the first time wondered who scooped all the life out of him.

_ (Let’s be the bad guys) _

_ (If you want to be a hero, Tommy, then die like one) _

_ (Nobody cares about you anymore) _

Tommy looked up at him as he stood, a relieved recognition flashing in his eyes before he closed them tightly, readying himself. Techno pulled out his communicator. 

**_Technoblade_ ** _ : Prepare the couch for someone to sleep on. I’ve got someone I’m bringing back. _

**_Ph1lzA:_ ** _ Why? Who have you got with you? _

**_Technoblade:_ ** _ Tommy.  _

**_Ph1lzA:_ ** _ Tommy? Why? Didn’t he betray us? _

**_Technoblade:_ ** _ I’ll explain when I get back. _

Techno slipped the communicator in his pocket before approaching Tommy. He knelt down and placed his hand on Tommy’s back, and felt the boy tense up. Then, Techno slid his hand under Tommy’s knees, scooping him up into his arms, and, ignoring Tommy’s shocked and indignant squawk, turning around and beginning the trek down off the grid toward the Nether portal. 

“Genuinely what the fuck. What are you doing? Put me the fuck down! What the hell are you doing?” Tommy bit out, squirming in Technoblade’s hold, his face contorted in a strange combination of indignation, amusement, shock and irritation. Techno hefted him up, doing what he could to get a better grip on the  _ (too small, too light, too fragile) _ teen.

“Taking you home. If I thought I could do so without you runnin’ off I’d tell Phil to start the hot chocolate.” Tommy stopped squirming, and turned to look at Techno as though he had grown a third head. 

“Techno?”

“Mmhm?”

“I don’t know if you remember this, but you and Phil sorta hate me. Ya know, because I betrayed you?”

Techno stopped, looking down at the teenager in his arms. “Tommy we never hated you. We were frustrated and hurt sure, but we never hated you.”

Tommy looked at him, his eyes full of some unknown emotion, some unknown knowledge, and he let out a simple, brittle, “Sure, Techno. Sure.” Before settling back in to being carried.

Techno took note as Tommy slowly melted into his hold, his eyes slipping shut seemingly desperate for any form of human touch, even if it came from someone who he apparently believed hated him. 

Dream really fucked Tommy up in exile, didn’t he?

The thought made Techno’s jaw clench, and the voices begin a whispered chant for blood. Dream’s blood. He shook it off, he had more important things to do before he could get to that. He kept walking. 

By the time they got to the Nether portal, they had gotten many odd stares from people passing through, and Tommy was nodding off, eyes slipping shut for a moment before jerking back awake.

“Go to sleep, Tommy. I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

“Fuck you.”

Tommy was asleep before they even exited the Nether. 

  
  
  
  


Later, when Tommy lay on the couch, still dead asleep, Techno stood with Phil out on the porch, blankets wrapped around the both of them, two mugs of hot coco resting on the railing. 

“He asked me if I would kill him, Phil. Compared it to you killing Wil. Fuck, he was so calm about it too, he seemed so… dead inside, so lifeless. Like he genuinely didn’t want to continue living. He seemed to think that it would be a service to everyone, if he- fuck,” Techno stared down at his mug, watching the frost around it slowly melt. “I don’t know how we didn’t see it sooner, how hurt he was. I don’t know why we didn’t help him sooner.”

Phil looked at him, with a weary understanding in his eyes. “We all worked together to fuck him up didn’t we. A team effort -- you, me, Wil and Dream. Reminds me of a poem I read a while ago, the one that goes ‘Man hands on misery to man, it deepens like a coastal shelf’...”

Techno whispered softly, almost as if to himself, “Get out as early as you can, and don’t have any kids yourself.”

The pair stood in silence, looking out into the darkness, should-haves and would-haves floating through their minds.

Tomorrow, they’d learn of all that had happened to Tommy. Tomorrow, Techno would have to excuse himself for a moment as the voices screamed for Dream’s blood. Tomorrow, Tommy would scream and cry and yell, and throw insults and beg Techno to kill him once more. Tomorrow, Techno and Tommy would talk through how both of them felt, and come to an understanding.

But tonight. Tonight they stood on the porch, and took turns looking after Tommy as he slept, and, for the first time in a long time, took a step on the road to healing.


End file.
